<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рафаэлло by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913188">Рафаэлло</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 1, Missing Scene, Unicorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— А как вы вообще встретились, Драк? — поинтересовался человек. Они шли по главному холлу отеля, широкие окна которого уже пропускали рассеянный солнечный свет. — Ангельская лошадка и повелитель тьмы…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рафаэлло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джонатан жил в отеле уже трое суток (ну, не считая тех, во время которых он притворялся племянником Франкенштейна). Мистическое обаяние данного места восхищало его. Юноша не прочь был погулять по древнему замку, но он был огромен, а потеряться человек смог бы проще, чем сказать «Опа!».</p><p>Под бдительным же взором Дракулы, проводящего экскурсию по отелю, хотелось вернуться в выделенную комнату и просидеть там до сумерек, пока не проснётся Мэйвис. Нет, после воссоединения граф стал безраздельно доверять своему будущему зятю. Но это было только хуже — часть своей гиперзаботливой сущности он перенёс и на Джонни.</p><p>И теперь защищал его так же, как собственного вампирёныша.</p><p>Сегодня рано утром парню удалось уползти из номера незамеченным и одиноким — Дракула, сражённый каким-то отчётом, уснул рано и надолго. Обрадованный свободой, Джонатан совершил ошибку, типичную для вырвавшегося из неволи человека — уверился в том, что сможет обойтись без чьей-либо помощи.</p><p>Результат был виден налицо.</p><p>Человек заблудился.</p><p>Да-да, именно заблудился. Впрочем, вспомнив величину отеля, поймём, что это не так уж и сложно.</p><p>— Боже, куда я попал? — недоуменно вопросил он у мраморной статуи, удобно расположившейся на постаменте посреди внутреннего дворика.</p><p>Оглядевшись, Джонатан увидел впереди странную пристройку с копошащимися около стены зомби-чистильщиками. Спросить у них дорогу, что ли? Решив хоть попытаться сделать это, юноша двинулся вперёд.</p><p>Зомби оказались удивительно тупыми даже для представителей своей группы. Похоже было, что знали они лишь две фразы — «Сюда!» и «Пошли вон!». Разочарованно отцепившись от них, Джонни услышал из постройки, ранее заинтересовавшей его, тихое фырканье. Любопытство пересилило, и он заглянул внутрь.</p><p>Внутри, на мягкой подстилке из свежего душистого сена, лежал большой белоснежный конь с длинным витиеватым рогом на лбу. Он беспокойно глянул в сторону заглянувшего, дёрнул ушами и отвернулся.</p><p>— Вау, чумовой конь! — восхищённо выдохнул Джонатан, делая шаг внутрь.</p><p>Сильная рука схватила его за предплечье и вытащила во двор. Несмотря на многочисленные слухи, Дракула не был холодным, как лёд. Возможно, прохладным, но вполне себе живым.</p><p>— Джонни, что ты здесь делаешь? — чуть нахмурился граф, всё ещё держа парня.</p><p>— Да вот, захотел обследовать замок. Вы так сладко спали, что я не решился будить.</p><p>— А надо было, — вампир отпустил предплечье зятя и заглянул к чудо-коню. — Твоё счастье, я успел долететь. Рафаэлло признаёт только меня и очень не любит гостей.</p><p>— Рафаэлло? — Джонатан тоже заглянул внутрь из-под руки тестя. — Зачётное имечко! В честь конфеток назвали?</p><p>Вампир недоуменно глянул на него, вспомнил, что к чему, и покачал головой.</p><p>— Нет, когда мы с Рафаэлло познакомились, такой ерунды ещё не придумали. Наша встреча произошла нечаянно и давно: почти триста лет назад.</p><p>Джонни присвистнул.</p><p>— Давненько…</p><p>— Это так кажется. Для вампира триста лет — не такой уж и крупный срок, — Дракула вплыл в пристройку и приблизился к коню. Тот фыркнул и позволил себя погладить.</p><p>— Скажите пожалуйста, а что это за порода такая? Рогатый скакун? — улыбнулся рыжик.</p><p>— Ты в детстве сказки не слушал, что ли? Единорог это.</p><p>— Ах да, точно! Вы правы, не слушал, — фыркнул не хуже коня Джонни.</p><p>Дракула страдальчески вздохнул.</p><p>— Что и ожидалось от человека. Они либо бурду какую-то насочиняют, либо вообще не въезжают в тему! Так вот, дорогой мой Джонни, единорог — это волшебный конь с рогом и магической силой в запасе. Это хитрое спокойное животное, предпочитает селиться подальше от людей, места любит тёмные. Единорог верен своей подруге, заботится о потомстве и готов пасть сам, чем дать позволить убить свою семью.</p><p>— Чем-то на вас похож, — осторожно заметил Джонатан.</p><p>Вампир кивнул.</p><p>— Возможно, именно поэтому Рафаэлло и пошёл за мной. И кстати, назвал я его в честь скакуна деда — то был шикарное животное.</p><p>— Вот как, — Джонатан пододвинулся ближе, но граф приобнял зятя и вывел из пристройки.</p><p>— Идём, не будем его волновать.</p><p>— А как вы вообще встретились, Драк? — поинтересовался человек. Они шли по главному холлу отеля, широкие окна которого уже пропускали рассеянный солнечный свет. — Ангельская лошадка и повелитель тьмы…</p><p>— Это долгая история, — проворчал вампир. — Слишком долгая. Когда-нибудь я расскажу её тебе. А сейчас тебе пора спать, а то будешь сонный ночью по коридорам шататься.</p><p>«Кто бы говорил!» — мысленно усмехнулся парень.</p><p>— Я говорю, — невозмутимо резюмировал Дракула, опять бесцеремонно вторгнувшись в разум зятя. — Спокойного дня.</p><p>— Спокойного, — пробормотал Джонатан.</p><p>И оба возмутителя тишины удалились по номерам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>